South Park - Lens of Truth
by PrincessAurorus
Summary: It is legend no one would forget. Everyone believed that South Park is getting popular until a mysterious woman appears with a biographical mind. Something however, is kept hidden from a legendary item, Lens of Truth. Team up with Team Stan or Team Craig and decide who will win the opportunity to save Terahertz from Agora and her followers.
1. Meet Our Heroes

It is a legend no one would forget. Everyone believed that South Park is commonly popular throughout time. But then everything stops when a strange woman comes along. Her goal is to rally up two teams into one mansion. After doing so, she'll give out the team's identity throughout one familiar place, Terahertz. Meet the two teams and their amazing powers throughout this region in order to save the princess.

(At Mountain Village)

Stanford, a courageous warrior who seeks out treasures for us.

Stan: I have enough time to spare in order to save that princess. (Uses his sword to kill an enemy)

(At Zephyr Bayou)

Kylie, a seedling mage who has a short-temper but is a beauty.

Kyle: Hey! I don't care anyone think I'm a-

I know you don't think you're a girl. But you will get use to it for now.

Kylie: You don't mean... **Oh God (Beep) Dammit!**

(At Pyre Volcano)

Carter, a overweighed fighter who hangs out with rock creatures.

Cartman: Normally I would expect that, but I don't mind as much.

Borons: We obey, Carter!

(At Coastal Ocean)

And Kenny, a ninja who can breath and swim underwater.

Kenny: Mmmph mmrm mrrrm mmph. (Dives in the water)

And let's go to the team num. 2

(At Fossil Desert)

Craig, a ranger who can try his best not to flip you off.

Craig: I'll promise I'll try not to here.

This is illegal you know.

(At Moon Glacier)

Clive, a crybaby archer who can use a bow and arrow for his tears.

Clyde: Glad I'm away from trouble after those targets are gone. (Shoots a target)

(At Shine Valley)

Logan, a black inventor who survives over the temperatures.

Token: Chills never affects a hero like I am and I'm okay with that.

(At Nether Lair)

And Deke, a jittery soldier who has anxious fear after sipping coffee.

Tweek: Now? Really? **Agh! I don't think I'm ready for skeletons!** There's One Now! (uses a grenade)

Skeletor: **Arrgh!** Not Again! (Gets hit by one of Deke's grenades)

And their you have it! The two teams, Team Stan and Team Craig, are finally complete! And now, you are ready for the adventure for those two. Take a decision for which team to chose from and we will decide from the vote from your choice!


	2. Team's Arrival (Stan)

They walked... walked... walked a long path from South Park and into my mansion... I, Li Ming Honcho, waited for the team to get here... I had rooms for them... and good treats for them... who've thought that... the lone... no... the fine actually... they're here... welcome... Team Stan!

Stan: Hello, madam.

Li Ming: Hmmm... Welcome, Team Stan. I'm Li Ming, your trainer, and I needed your help. There is a mysterious kid who's taking over Terahertz.

Kyle: So what should we do now? (Takes care of Ike) Sorry, brother. It's dangerous.

Cartman: I am getting hungry. (Feels his stomach)

Li Ming: Come inside from this rainy weather boys.

Kyle: Alright. (Let's Ike walk back to his house)

(The boys go inside Li Ming's mansion to stay dry and the graphics become South Park)

Li Ming: Now, has anyone planned over this evening before tomorrow?

Stan: I don't know... (Looks at Kyle) Kyle, what the hell are you doing?

Kyle: I was thinking of going ahead on something.

Li Ming: Kids, make a decision and I'll decide on what we'll do. Raise your hand to go first. (Sees Cartman's hand raise) Yes, Cartman?

Cartman: The other day I was thinking about my butt. Been thinking about how wonderful my butt is and how beautiful my butt is. Then, I thought to myself. I thought, "Oh if only my bastards will love my butt as much as I do." I asked myself, "Why don't they love it as much?" Do you know why? Because it's small. It's a little butt... What you need is a butt you can look up to and I mean way up to. (Shows off a huge model of his real butt) This is just a model of my real butt. Ninety feet high! I planned showing it this morning.

Kyle: Wow. That's a big butt, dude.

Cartman: Mmhmm...

Stan: God wants us to do 'My Mom'. Besides, everybody else is doing 'My Mom'. It was written by Tony Bennett.

Kyle: Could we talk about this later?

Li Ming: And what are you going to say if you built that ass?

Cartman: If I'm finished, I'll show it off and say, "Now it is time to bow and sing My Butt Song!"

Li Ming: I see... Anyways, what should we do now?


	3. Team's Arrival (Craig)

They walked... walked... walked a long path from South Park and into my mansion... I, Li Ming Honcho, waited for the team to get here... I had rooms for them... and good treats for them... who've thought that... the lone... no... the fine actually... they're here... welcome... Team Craig!

Craig: Hello, Lindsey.

Li Ming: That's Li Ming Honcho to you! Welcome, Team Craig. I'm glad you're here because I need your help. There is a mysterious kid who's taking over Terahertz.

Tweek: So what should we do now? Agh! It's dangerous, right?

Token: I am starving here. (Feels his stomach)

Li Ming: Come inside from this rainy weather boys.

Tweek: Agh! Okay! okay! We're coming!

(The boys go inside Li Ming's mansion to stay dry and the graphics become South Park)

Li Ming: Now, has anyone planned over this evening before tomorrow?

Craig: I don't know... (Looks at Tweek) Tweek, what are you doing?

Tweek: Agh! I was thinking of going ahead on something.

Li Ming: Kids, make a decision and I'll decide on what we'll do. Raise your hand to go first. (Sees Token's hand raise) Yes, Token?

Token: The other day I was thinking how wonderful my jazz is and how beautiful my jazz is. Then, I thought to myself. I thought, "Oh if only those gay bastards will love my jazz as much as I do." I asked myself, "Why don't they love it as much?" Do you know why? Because it's poor. It's a worthless jazz ... What you need is a jazz guitar you can look up to and I mean way up to. (Shows off a huge model of his jazz guitar) This is just a model of my jazz guitar. Ninety feet high! I planned showing it this morning.

Tweek: Wow. That's a nice guitar, Token.

Token: Mmhmm...

Craig: God wants us to do 'My Mom'. Besides, everybody else is doing 'My Mom'. It was written by Tony Bennett.

Tweek: Agh! Craig, could we talk about this later?

Li Ming: And what are you going to say if you composed that music?

Token: If I'm finished, I'll show it off and say, "Now it is time to volunteer my jazz music by raising your hand!"

Li Ming: I never heard that phrase before...


End file.
